Peaceful Soaring
by 1Time2Pretend3
Summary: This is the story of Aang's early life, beginning 12 BSC in the reign of Fire Lord Sozin. Rated T for childbirth, suicide, death, etc. Read, review, and enjoy.
1. Birth

"PUSH!" a nun screamed at a young woman lying on a bed. The woman's long, dark brown hair was strewn over her face and all around her, draped over her shoulders and under her slight frame. Her yellow and orange clothes were pushed up, and she let out a painful cry and dug her fingernails into the tan sheets. Her head tilted back, her gray eyes squeezed tightly closed. She didn't know childbirth would be THIS painful.

Beside her stood a young man. His nervous amber eyes flickered over his wife's body in worry. His fingers grazed through his thick black hair and then intertwined with hers.

"You can do this," he said with a reassuring smile, though his voice was shaky, "I know you can."

Konah winced as the woman below him let out a cry of pain and clawed into her husband's skin, drawing blood. She was instructed every now and then to pause before pushing again, and each time seemed to bring more and more pain. This had been going on for hours. Sania stared up at him, torture clearly shown in her eyes.  
She gave a few more heaves and strains, and before she knew it, a little head began to emerge down below. She rested, then pushed, rested, then pushed, and more of a tiny body began to appear. Konah never looked away, though he did grow a bit faint at the sight. He smiled through it. His child was so close to coming into the world.

Their child.

"Keep it up, love! You're doing wonderful!" he stroked her arm gently.

The temple halls echoed with a blood-curdling scream, followed by a joyful, "It's a boy!" and the cries of a newborn human baby.

When she regained herself, the first thing that Sania noticed was the little bundle of pale yellow cloth fixed in her arms. The only visible part of the baby were his head and his tiny hands and feet. His skin was pale and still a bit transparent, what little hair he had was plastered to his skin with missed bits of placenta, and his closed eyes were sticky-looking with clear liquid. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Hey, little guy," Konah said softly, tracing the baby's toes carefully with his finger. "Nice to meet you."

Sania beamed and nuzzled her husband, "You two aren't completely acquainted yet, you know. He does needs a name."

He slid his arm around her and sat, "Hm, what about... Aang?"

"Peaceful soaring," she smiled proudly at her son and at the meaning of the name, "I love it. Aang it is."

"I had a feeling you'd like it."

The young woman nodded tiredly and weakly handed the child over to Konah. Little eyelids slipped open, revealing shining gray eyes like storm clouds. Konah stared in awe and held him close to his chest. He looked down at his wife, who was quickly falling asleep.

"I love you, Sania."

Sania did not respond, has sleep had already overtaken her. The Fire Nation man's lips curled into a gentle smile. His gaze returned to his son, who was following his mother's lead in sleep. Konah leaned the baby up and placed a kiss on Aang's soft forehead.

"And I love you, too, Aang."


	2. Death

A couple of days passed, and soon enough, the young family was home at their cottage-type home. It was autumn and they were in the Fire Nation, so it was still a bit warm, but the weather had been kind to them. Sania held her baby close as Konah unlocked the door. The familiar smells of home flooded the air as they went inside.

"Are you hungry, dear?" he asked, helping her sit on the rather old couch in the sitting room.

"Starving."

"What would you like? I'll make anything you want."

"Whatever we have, just feed me, please."

Konah smirked. For months his wife had been craving the oddest things, and if she didn't get them immediately, things could get ugly. It'd be much easier making meals now.

He went into the kitchen and retrieved a pan from a cupboard. He set it on the stove as three loud knocks sounded from the front door. He rushed over and opened the door. Three tall men bowed before him. He bowed back Air Nomad style, glad to have practiced as many times as he had.

"Good morning," one of the men greeted.

"Good morning," Konah replied, "What can I do for you?"

"We bring grave news from the Fire Nation. Avatar Roku has passed."

He frowned profusely, "That's terrible! When did he die?"

"A few days ago."

Konah blinked and glanced back at his son, then shook his head slowly, "That's terrible. Thank you for the news."

"You're very welcome, sir. Best wishes and may the Spirits watch over you."

"Same to you."

He shut the door nervously as the men left. He turned around and looked at Sania. She had a death grip on Aang, her fingers clutching the blankets around him so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Oh, no, not again," Konah whispered. He sat beside her and kissed her head. "It's alright, Sania. Everything is fine."

"Y-You don't think..."

"No. Everything's alright. I promise."

She sighed and stared into his eyes, "Alright... If you say so."

He leaned in and lovingly kissed her, and she returned the favor. He pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"What would you like to do?"

"Sleep," she answered with a yawn.

"Alright." He took Aang from her arms and held him close. "Sleep well."

Konah took Aang out into the front yard and sat in the grass. The sun was hidden behind thick clouds, barely visible. He watched the baby's eyes open and stare up at him.

"Hi there, Aang."

Aang made no sound. Konah looked up at the sky.

"Your mama's just a little... afraid. She gets afraid a lot, she can't help it," he was talking mostly to himself, knowing that Aang couldn't understand him. "No matter what she does, she loves you, though. Don't forget that."

He breathed a sigh and stared off into the distance as the wind rustled his yellow robes. He was glad to have finally found some that fit without getting caught. Fire Nation men were built different than Air Nomad men...

**/ I'm sorry these chapters are so short! I promise they'll get longer... eventually.  
**


End file.
